Fangirls
by MegurineLuka19
Summary: I'm too lazy for summaries so lets just say, a light touch of Teto x Len, Len x Lenka, Rin x Miku, Luka x Gakupo, also just a tiny fragment of Japan x Luka... - Not only do we have a crossover, but *dramatic music* We have an OC in this! First multi-chapter fic, please enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**Yay, my first multi-chapter fic! Teto and Len get into some trouble this chapter, who will save them? Please review, I need some contructive critisism! -.-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, exept for my account, writing etc.**

Len woke up and pushed the covers off him, exposing his body to the giant freezer which is, sadly, Len and Rin's bedroom. They said it was a giant freezer because there were no heaters, and they had asked Master why, but he never responded to their messages. They always arrived at an extremely inconvenient time to ask him. He would either be teaching a new Vocaloid how to sing, watching an intense action film or petting his cat. Yes, that's right, he doesn't like being interruped when he's petting his cat.

Len got dressed and, after eating some banana bread, (imported by Teto especially for him) he went outside to the park.

 **Len's P.O.V**

...This may not have been the best day to arrive at the start. After noting how many girls were there and realising that most of them were probably my fans, I decided to sit on the bench nearest to the exit, incase they try to take me. I was too late, though, as I saw a mob of girls (and the odd boy or two) wearing T-Shirts with my face on, running towards me. I started to count them, six of them. I would've started running, but I had already accepted my fate.

"Len-sama! Can I have your autograph?" one of them squealed as she pushed through the crowd.

"S...sama?"

They all screamed at once and started taking pictures and pulling out autograph books and running after me. "He talks! HE TALKS!" I still wonder to this day why they never knew I could talk. They'd all have probably seen my concerts by then.

 **Teto's P.O.V**

When I arrived at the park that morning, I saw a big crowd at one corner. I then realised that six girls were all fangirling over someone. I ran over, hoping I could save the boy, but it was no use. I was too small to see compared to the others. Suddenly, I heard the boy yell to me. It sounded like Len, but I couldn't be sure.

"Teto-chan! Is that you? Help!" he dropped to the ground in fear and curled himself into a ball to try and defend himself. I climbed onto the top of the wall and dropped down infront of them.

"Leave Len alone!" I shouted, but then, somebody recognised me.

"TETO-SAMAAAA!" the screams became louder as I shielded Len, who had sat up properly now and tried to defend us. This was going to be a long morning.


	2. The Vocaloids Meet The Hetalians

"Should we go help them?" Japan hid behind a bush with China next to him. "They look like they're having a bit of trouble..."

"I'll go, I don't want you getting hurt, aru." China leapt out from the bush and ran over to the wall, where he leapt over, out of sight. Japan couldn't help but go after his older brother, determined to help out in some way. He managed to get through the crowd, but...

"*gasp* is that... CHINA!" Japan was startled as the group of girls made their way over to the other side of the wall. This allowed him to save the two Vocaloids. He grabbed each one by the hand and pulled them out of the way, just in time, as the crowd set their new target.

"Who is this...?" Teto tried to keep up with the older man as Len gasped for air, a cramp in his side.

"He... doesn't seem like... a fangirl..." he panted inbetween breaths. "Maybe... Maybe he's trying to help us!" Suddenly, they stopped. Len and Teto collapsed onto the nearby bench, as Japan turned around to face them.

"Well, I guess I have to explain everything now." the island nation took a deep breath. "So, my name is-"

"Kiku, aru! I told you not to go!" China ran up behind him, gasping for breath.

"They could've been seriously injured," Japan replied in a calm voice. He turned and bowed infront of Teto and Len. "Konnichiwa, my name is Japan."

"My name's Teto, and this is Len!" The red haired girl explained. Suddenly, she saw three familiar faces running through the park.

"Len... there you are!" Rin panted. She looked up at the two eastern nations. "Hi! Have you guys been talking to my friends? You're tall!" she looked up at China, who smiled and waved.

"Hello there, little girl, aru!"

Luka and Miku followed behind. Miku had a cramp in her side and Luka looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. The pink haired singer dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Oh! Let me help you!" Japan held out a hand and helped her up.

"Thanks..." Luka blushed before looking over at the rest of the group. Miku had sat down on the bench with Teto and Len, and they were all chatting with China, while Rin watched the group of fangirls, wondering where they had all gone. She suddenly turned to face Luka, chatting with Japan. Her curiosity got the best of her as she started to listen in on her conversation.

"Wait, slow down. So, you're a _country_?"

"To put it simply, yes, and so is my brother, China. A country's capital city is their heart. They're immortal, but they can receive pain just like any normal human being. They only die if their capital city gets destroyed or if their land gets invaded and sold by other countries."

"Oh, wow! I'm not exactly an original human either... I'm a Vocaloid, an android that can express emotions. I mainly exist to sing songs. Oh, and this is my pet, Tako Luka!" she held up the tiny pink head for Japan to see. Tako waved, making the nation smile a little.

"She's really cute!" he tickled it under the chin, then let Luka put it back in her bag. "So, what else do you like?"

 **Well, now this multi-chapter fanfic doesn't look like a oneshot anymore... Yay!**

 **Thankyou for reading 3**


End file.
